


【猫女】Scars伤痕【Selina Kyle】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Batman - Fandom, Catwoman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: Selina Kyle’s mum was murdered in a cold night. On the way back home, Selina came across the murderer.She was thrown off the roof and stabbed three times, but yet she survived. After being sent to the orphanage, she begins her revenge......





	1. the Empty Alley空巷

**Author's Note:**

> 主线剧情围绕Selina展开，BatCat内容在文章中后部分才会出现。  
> 开篇虐猫姐，有刀，见血（字面意义），阅读慎重。  
> 文中地点均为虚构。

这一夜，10岁的赛琳娜•凯尔被人从屋顶推了下来。  
所幸这栋废弃的房屋，阳台都装了遮阳雨篷，她并不是直接从四楼摔落到地面。浑身伤痛的她，挣扎着大喊求救，可还未等到有人路过这冷清的小巷，那个男人已经站到她的面前了。  
“居然还活着。”  
男人目光鄙弃地看了她一眼，掏出了一把水果刀。他蹲了下来，揪住她的头发，开始朝她的肚子捅。  
“给我乖乖地……”第一刀。  
“闭嘴。”第二刀。  
——快装死！  
在第三刀插进来的时候，赛琳娜强忍着惨叫的欲望，停下了挣扎，就势侧躺瘫倒在地面上。  
刀子没有再落下来了。  
她听见男人喃喃了几句似乎是“可算死了”、“大意了”、“要离开这该死的地方”的话，慢慢走远了。

******

1990年秋季的一个周末，哥谭市朱利安尼区。  
住在深巷最后一栋房屋的妓女玛姬•凯尔像往常一样，在邀请客人上门前，亲了亲女儿赛琳娜•凯尔的额头。她给女儿一些零钱，让她到隔壁的小酒吧蹭一下电视。  
凌晨4点，酒吧打烊，玛姬的女儿回到家，发现家里的门敞开着，家里的财物尚在，但玛姬不知所踪。  
2天后，玛姬的尸体在朱利安尼大桥旁被拾荒老头发现。  
尸体上的血迹、指纹，都被哥谭东河的河水洗刷掉了。警方只能从玛姬脖子上的勒痕以及内脏的积水情况判断出，她被人掐至窒息而亡，死后被人丢进哥谭东河。由于玛姬的职业比较特殊，家里来往的人比较多，而深巷中的住客流动性也很高。新搬来的邻居连凯尔母女的样貌都记不住，更别说记住玛姬嫖客长什么样。警方根本无法定位嫌疑人。一个星期后，苏利文帮派与萨芭蒂诺帮派发生了争端，两大黑帮的枪战持续了两天一夜，警局乱作一团，玛姬的案子便被警方束之高阁了。  
玛姬死后的第三个星期，赛琳娜摆脱了照顾她的志愿者，独自一人走回到那个已经不能再称之为“家”的地方。  
推开房门后，赛琳娜发现，一个一头金发长着鹰钩鼻的男人正在地上检查着什么。  
在被这个男人袭击的一瞬间，赛琳娜意识到，这个男人就是杀害她母亲的凶手。

******

直到身边没有了任何声响，赛琳娜才微微睁开了自己的双眼。求生的本能告诉她，她要堵住正在流血的伤口了。靠着残存的意志，她用没有骨折的小手，死死地摁住腹部的伤口。  
她已经不知道自己的身体还有哪一部分还听她使唤了，但她很清楚，她不能死。  
那个男人，那个杀了她母亲的男人，还活着！她要是死了，就没有人知道那个男人是凶手，没人能替她的母亲报仇了！  
胸腔中的不甘，给了她抗拒倦意的力气。  
可除了摁住伤口，年幼的赛琳娜什么也做不了。她怕那个男人还在附近，她不敢喊救命，泪水在她的眼角打转。  
这时，一只毛茸茸的东西落到了她的身边。  
——猫！  
这只猫舔了舔她的脸蛋。借着月光，赛琳娜看见了，这是一只黑猫，与她经常见到的野猫不同，它并不瘦，毛发油亮，脖子上挂着个小铃铛。  
“小猫……”赛琳娜小声地乞求道，“求求你…留、留下…陪我。”  
小猫仿佛听懂了她的话，在她身边坐了下来，开始一声一声地叫唤。  
它的声音越来越响亮，越来越凄厉，而赛琳娜的小手也越来越无力……  
那一天清晨，垂死的赛琳娜终于被黑猫的主人发现，被送到了医院。


	2. Hospital医院

在布朗公立医院的多人病房醒来，已经是几天后。  
醒来后，赛琳娜好几次想告诉身边的大人们，伤害她的男人长什么模样。但她身边的大人，都无暇理会她。就连照顾她的护士也只是为了完成上级交代的任务，每天在她的病床前留下食物，便匆忙地离开了。  
金发鹰钩鼻、套衫牛仔裤、很健壮，这就是她能够罗列出来的特征了。那个杀人犯冷漠的表情每晚都在她的噩梦中出现，她却连那个人叫什么名字都不知道。有一回，赛琳娜扯住了护士的手，可这些毫无辨识度的描述就是卡在她的喉咙，叫她说不出口。  
光是朱利安尼区，一天就有上百单犯罪在发生，妓女孤儿的案子堆积成山，哥谭警方又怎会理会这一桩案子呢……  
赛琳娜忽然想起，以前母亲对她说的话。  
『赛琳娜，别怕。谁要欺负你，你就打回去，要是打不过对方，妈妈也帮忙！』  
曾经，她的身后站着她的母亲，她敢上房掀瓦、踢天弄井。如今，她在病床上躺着，浑身绑着绷带，看着惨白的天花板，才终于在她母亲死亡的一个月后意识到，她现在是孤身一人了。

******

在伤口拆线两个星期后，义工和护士坐到了她的床前。  
护士掀开了她的衣服查看她的伤疤。现在那三道刀疤已经开始满满变浅了，但看上去依然十分狰狞。见到伤疤的义工姐姐愣了好一阵，才开口说话。  
“亲爱的，现在你已经可以下床走路了，不能继续在医院待着了。”“好的。”  
“我们在档案中找不到‘凯蒂•克罗斯（KittyClaws）’这个名字。你真的记不起自己有什么亲人吗？”  
“是的。”  
“这样的话，我们只能将你送到福利院了。”见女孩毫无反应，义工姐姐的表情有些复杂，“现在朱利安尼区的福利院的名额已经满了，我们只能将你送到另一个区艾利奥特区的福利院了。”  
“嗯，我明白了。”  
“凯蒂，你再仔细想想，远房亲戚、爸爸妈妈的旧友，都没有吗？”  
“没有，一个也没有。”  
义工姐姐叹了口气，只能作罢，开门前，她还是忍不住回头多看了这个女孩几眼。  
大概是太久没见到过关心的神情，赛琳娜抬头认真地看着这位姐姐说道：“不用担心，我没事的。”  
——我会好好活下去的。我会找到那个男人，亲手把他杀掉。


	3. Home of Hope希望之家

希望之家福利院的人都知道，凯蒂•克罗斯是个问题女孩。  
她十分孤僻。总是独来独往，从不与身边的人做过多的交流，眼神总是狠狠的。她也不像其他孩子一样，会热情地与那些前来领养的夫妇打招呼。  
她十分自律。每天准时五点半起床开始绕着福利院的小破操场开始晨跑，三餐规律，无论当天的饭菜有多难以下咽，她都会全部吃光，要是吃不饱，她就会去偷其他孩子的食物。哪天院长心情好，发放水果和牛奶，她总是那个第一个冲上前的小孩。  
她还有半夜出逃的习惯。每个月里总有那么一两晚，这个小姑娘会悄悄地翻过福利院的围墙，消失了一整夜，第二天清晨大家才会发现她浑身脏兮兮地躺在宿舍的床上。无论看管员和教务怎样加固围墙和大门，她都能找到溜出去的时机。  
最可怕的是，这个孩子还总是在自己的床底下藏着各种武器，小刀、木棍、皮鞭……虽然她从未用过这些东西伤害她的同学，但这一行径足以将大人们吓个半死。  
除了身高和长相，凯蒂•克罗斯根本就不像一个10岁的孩子。  
起初，希望之家的管理者们还指望着，凯蒂长得漂亮，总有一天会被领养走的。结果，一对对好心的夫妇被这个女孩的各种怪癖折磨得够呛。赛琳娜经常在被领养一个月后，被送回福利院。被退回的事件一而再再而三地发生，管理者也只能自认倒霉，放弃了这个念想，将这个赔钱的孩子交给轮班的保安看管。要是她哪天不听话，直接命人将她丢进禁闭室或打她一顿。

******

在朱利安尼上学的时候，老师曾经教过赛琳娜和她的同学，该怎么做规划：树立一个目标，列出完成目标的条件和步骤，然后对照着列表满足这一个个需求。在抵达希望之家的第2天，赛琳娜就开始规划如何实现自己的目标。  
小学生要树立的目标都比较简单，诸如怎么完成自己的自然课作业、怎么帮爸妈做出一道菜……但赛琳娜的目标比较棘手，她的目标是杀掉一个男人，一个她连名字都不知道的男人。  
赛琳娜思索了好久，终于松开咬住的铅笔，开始在小纸条上书写：

> 1）变强壮-锻炼、好好吃饭

> 2）收集武器-刀、棍、绳索（或者偷保安的皮带）

> 3）找到这个人-要经常回到深巷，不能离朱利安尼太远

> 4）动手

在其他孩子走进宿舍时，赛琳娜便将这张纸条吞了。但在后来的日子里，她都谨记着自己的目标，鞭策着自己。  
希望之家几乎是艾利奥特区最差的福利院，里面大多数的孩子都是营养不良、弱不禁风的模样。唯独赛琳娜，在这样的环境下，还能越发的健康强壮。

******

14岁的时候，赛琳娜意识到，自己发育得很好。  
她的五官开始变得更加的立体，胸部也变得更加丰满与挺实，原本有些沙哑稚嫩的声线也越来越富于磁性。由于她经常运动，她的身高也蹿得比同龄的女生快。  
在收到男生们的礼物后，她就明白了，自己的美貌是十分有用的资本。异性为了讨好她，可以给她各种各样的东西。利用这个资本，她可以获得更多的资源，还不必像以前一样去抢去偷。  
不久之后，人们就发现凯蒂•克罗斯的性格开始有了明显的变化。她不再像以前一样孤僻了，她与异性的交流变得积极起来，说话的语气也从冰冷变成了妩媚，打扮也越来越露骨与性感。

“丑婊子！就知道勾引人！”  
某天，赛琳娜晨跑回宿舍，一个女生朝她啐了一口。  
敏捷的赛琳娜躲开了她的口水，一脚将这女生踹倒在地，一声不吭地走到自己的衣柜前。  
这不是她第一次被人鄙视，火气来得快，消散得也快。只是，那一句“婊子”，忽然让她想起了自己那身为妓女的母亲。  
婊子又如何，要真的是婊子，她和母亲便多了一个相似之处了。  
她咬咬牙，把泪意憋了回去。

片刻的心酸之后，是加倍的仇恨与愤怒。


	4. Library图书馆

1996年，希望之家以及哥谭市各区的福利院都收到了一笔巨额捐款。  
与过往的捐赠不同，这位慷慨的捐赠者不仅匿名捐赠，还为慈善捐款的落实制定了十分详细的监督规范，一旦款项被挪用其他地方，相关的部门与各大媒体都会马上接收到来自这位捐赠者的举报。  
在这短短的一年内，哥谭福利院的食宿条件都得到了很大的改善，许多不及格的管理与教学人员也因为那一套严格的监管规范得到了更换。

******

1997年初春，希望之家福利院图书馆。  
赛琳娜在角落看书，这是她的新爱好。  
说来有趣，一年前，这个房间是看守员体罚孩子的地方，一年之后，这个房间被改造成了一座小型图书馆。以前，她经常被丢到这个房间，现在，她天天主动往这个房间跑。  
由于多次被领养，她在每家学校待的时间都很短，而希望之家在改造之前，只有个破破烂烂的学堂，孩子们能认字、会算数，职工就算完成任务。过了这么多年，赛琳娜才发现看书能学到这么多有用的东西，她忽然对坐在新学堂的孩子们心生羡慕，要是她也能上几年课就好了。  
叹了口气，她继续低头看手中的小说。  
其实，赛琳娜很少看小说，她最常看的是各种工具书、科普教材，只是这本《基督山伯爵》，封面上写着“世界十大复仇小说”，她便忍不住将它从书架上拿来下来。  
还没为主人公的牢狱之苦酝酿出足够的共鸣与同情，她便看到了主人公发现基督山小岛藏有巨大财富的章节，当即她就将书阖上了。  
——我到哪儿找三箱宝物，复仇还得先致富吗。

说到致富，赛琳娜留意到，今天图书馆有新的面孔。一个西装革领的男人在半小时前走进了图书馆，坐到壁炉前的沙发上。光是看他衣服的材质、精致的领针，赛琳娜便知道，这人比她见过的所有人都要有钱。  
他的随从在桌上放下了几份文件和钢笔，便离开了，他也没有去看那些文件，只是随手从书架上拿下了一本书。  
钢笔在壁炉的火光下折射出光芒，这光芒十分的微弱，但赛琳娜还是挪不开眼。这肯定是一支镶钻的钢笔。  
这会儿，男人站了起身，在对着壁炉上挂着的一副油画发呆。赛琳娜趁机走到他身后，顺走了那支钢笔。

“嗨，凯蒂！”  
刚走出图书馆几步，赛琳娜便碰上了修女西尔维娅，希望之家的新院长。  
这位院长十分仁慈，一直用心地照看着每位孤儿，赛琳娜很喜欢她。于是她停住了匆忙的脚步，回应修女的招呼：“下午好，西尔维娅修女。”  
“又在图书馆见到你了，你真是个好学的孩子。”  
“只是没地方去而已。”赛琳娜有点不好意思，想岔开话题，“一位先生在里面坐着，他是来领养小孩的吗？看上去有点年轻啊。”  
“噢，对的，他确实很年轻。”修女西尔维娅朝房内的男人看了一阵，语气中似乎多了几分怜悯，“太年轻了，对很多事情而言，和你们一样……不过他不是来领养小孩的，他是来跟我商量明年的捐款计划的。”  
“他就是那位捐赠者，那位匿名捐赠者？”赛琳娜瞠目，“为什么他……”  
“大概因为他也是个孤儿吧。布鲁斯小时候在抢劫案中失去了他的父母，这些年，他都在想怎样帮助更多的孤儿。”  
“……”  
想起还有会面，修女西尔维娅朝赛琳娜说道：“亲爱的，我得进去和他好好谈谈了，我先进去了哈。”  
“等等，西尔维娅！”在修女走进房间前，赛琳娜将她叫住了。  
“怎么了，凯蒂？”  
“……我刚刚在门口捡到了一支钢笔，看上去很贵，大概就是那位先生的了，您帮忙将笔还给他吧。”

——布鲁斯。  
赛琳娜心里默念了一遍，忽然想起自己有听说过这个名字，布鲁斯•韦恩，哥谭市最富有的人。  
经历过这样的变故，还能想着给予，内心该有多么的温柔。  
可能是因为环境实在不同，她与这个男人才会有这么大的区别吧。  
赛琳娜摇摇头，自知自己活不成这个模样，见修女将笔递给了那位叫布鲁斯的男人，她便转身离开了。  
如果她再待久一些，也许她就会留意到，男人看向她的目光。


	5. Blocks街区

凌晨1点。  
赛琳娜紧紧地握住手中的长鞭，悬挂在7楼。  
这是她第一次接外单。当当铺老板告诉她，“疤面”阿诺德•韦斯柯想偷一件什么东西的时候，她还以为只是到警察局顺个什么档案或资料。没想到初次上手，就是要到一个快六尺高的狩猎爱好者家里偷标本。看见客厅橱窗上的猎枪，她就暗自心想，接下一单的时候她得抬抬价。  
这栋公寓的窗户都有窗沿和窗台的，偏偏到了走廊尽头的窗户，连个用手攀住的地方也没有。听着脚步声越来越近，快有人走到转角位置了，一时情急，赛琳娜只能用刚顺到手的驯兽鞭匆忙地在窗框上打了个结，匆匆往下跳，悬挂在了屋外。所幸这是个平开窗，要是换成这些年比较流行的推拉窗或无框窗，没地方揎绳，她就只能在地上摔个粉碎了。  
脚步声停止了，然后是开锁的声响，再然后是门关上的声音。是门朝西面那一边的房间传来的声音，不是那个猎人的房间。松了口气，赛琳娜顺着皮鞭利索地爬回楼内。  
“质量这么好，”她握了握手里的皮鞭，“我留着了。”  
环顾四周，没发现什么奇怪的动静，赛琳娜马上溜了。 

******

朱利安尼区第8号当铺。  
“你数数吧，一分不少。”  
检验完货物后，当铺老板莫里斯给赛琳娜递上了一个信封。赛琳娜掂量了一下，这比她以往收到过的都要厚。  
在赛琳娜娴熟地清点手里的钞票时，莫里斯家的短毛猫凑了过来，在她的手臂上蹭来蹭去，发出了软糯的喵呜声。一旁的莫里斯见了也不禁喃喃道：“也没见你冲我撒过娇”。  
“谢了，莫里斯。下次还有需求，记得跟我说一声。”   
收好钱后，赛琳娜挠了挠小家伙的下巴，转身准备要走，莫里斯把她叫住了。  
“等等，你留个称呼吧，我好给各位金主介绍介绍。名声响了，后面单子也多。”  
这倒是她未曾考虑过的事情。无论是她的本名「赛琳娜•凯尔」，还是她为了不被发现胡乱起的名字「凯蒂•克罗斯」，都能牵连出她的过往。要在这片街区混下去，确实需要一个新的名号。 在她沉默的时候，小猫咪又跳到了她怀里。  
莫里斯不禁道：“叫‘猫女郎（Catgirl）’如何？”  
“不……”赛琳娜想了想，“就‘猫女（Catwoman）’吧。”

******

辛苦了一宿，赛琳娜终于回到了哥谭市朱利安尼区深巷21号，她与母亲曾经居住过的地方。  
12年过去了，这个街区依然是一幅破破烂烂的模样。周遭的邻居更换了一批又一批，也依然是瘾君子、妓女、皮条客。  
唯独物价与以前不同了，以前她母亲只做夜班也能租得起一层小平房，如今她做服务员做足三班，也租不起一个房间。打工两星期后，她盘了一下一天的工资加小费，又清了一下在快餐店里摸到的钱包，果断扔掉了那套汉堡店制服，专心做小偷。

每次收工回来，赛琳娜都会站到深巷的街口，朝那些站在灯柱旁、马路边招手的女人们挥挥手。  
那些浓妆艳抹的女人在收下她的钱后，会跟她描述自己这段时间接待过的客人，长什么样，穿什么衣服，有没有暴力倾向……碰上关系比较好的，还会替她偷偷地顺走客人的证件或钱包里的照片。 赛琳娜觉得自己已经通过这成百上千张证件照将朱利安尼区的嫖客都认全了，但她就没有在这些照片看到回忆中的面孔。

几个女人递完照片，叽叽喳喳地吐槽过几个又短又快的客人后，就开始聊点别的事情了。  
“你们有听说嘛，闹市那家麦当劳，店长因为出轨被他老婆砍了。”  
“什么？！”  
“没开玩笑，真的，报纸上肯定有说的。”其中一人朝街上的报童吹了一声口哨，在他手里抢了一份报纸，“在这个地方卖报纸，你还真是个小笨蛋……喏，你们看，第三版……”  
赛琳娜下意识地跟着扫了一眼那篇报道，觉得无趣，还想跟她们说说最近看上的首饰，但话还未说出口，她就被报纸左下角吸引住了视线。  
那是一章篇幅很小的报道：『众议院民主党领袖：减少政策破坏，需要采取行动』。  
因为并不怎么抢眼球，这篇报道被安放在了页面的角落，只有简简单单的几行字以及新闻主角的大头照，配图下方一行小字写着“众议院民主党领袖麦克斯•史莱克（Max Shreck）”。  
虽然照片中的人已经头发发白，眼角与额头都长着细纹，但赛琳娜还是认出了那张噩梦般的脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里补充一些背景设定：
> 
> 【城市】
> 
> 唉，阿姨我理科生，历史地理都不咋滴，没法儿直接套老美的城市历史来写，于是瞎编了几个辖区。
> 
> 哥谭市有五个下辖地区，文章里估计只会写3个。
> 
> ①朱利安尼区，治安最差的区域，Selina和妈妈以前居住的地方。里面的深巷，就有点像漫画里的犯罪巷。这个区的名字不是瞎起的，朱利安尼是当初打击犯罪，改善纽约治安环境的前任市长。算是我对哥谭市HE的期待了。
> 
> ②艾利奥特区，希望之家福利院的所在地，治安情况倒数第二。艾利奥特区就在朱利安尼区隔壁，Selina在孤儿院的时候，就是经常溜出去车站，坐半个小时夜班车到深巷，希望能再次见到杀人凶手。没错，就是“缄默HUSH”那个艾利奥特。艾利奥特毕竟是哥谭市四大家族之一嘛，所以其中一个区就以这个家族命名了。呃，不过目前不会有跟Tommy有关的剧情啊，我就挂个名而已。
> 
> 韦恩家族比较低调，所以没有韦恩区。
> 
> ③富兰克林区，哥谭市的政治中心，也是哥谭市的富人区，韦恩庄园就在这个区的近郊。很多标志性哥特式建筑都在这个区。哈哈美利坚开国三杰里挑了一个名字，大家就把这个区当华盛顿吧。
> 
> 【时间线】  
> 1990年，Selina妈妈被杀害，Selina 10岁。  
> 1990-2001年，Selina在希望之家福利院生活，1996年，韦恩集团匿名捐款，哥谭市所有福利院都迎来了巨大变革。  
> 2001年，Selina成年，福利院再无养育义务，Selina进入社会。  
> 2002年，Selina终于找到了凶手所在地。  
> 2003年，Selina攒够了钱，搬到了富兰克林区，开始更详尽的规划。  
> 老爷比猫姐大个6、7岁左右，匿名捐钱的那会儿他刚回到哥谭。  
> 选这个时间点，一是因为八九十年代治安环境和文化背景更加接近漫画设定，二是因为这个年代还是用拨号网络，还没有智能手机，很多现代的刑侦技术也是在90年代末到2000年那段时间才得以应用的，一些剧情展开会更加合理。
> 
> 【反派】  
> 第一个出现的是腹语人“疤面”。TAS第二季《Catwalk》里坑猫姐去偷珠宝，以便转移警察注意力的那个精分哈哈。  
> 杀害Selina妈妈的是Max Shreck，没错，就是那个在1992年电影《蝙蝠侠归来》里将猫姐推下来的白毛，设定是年轻时是个金发。
> 
> 后面有啥新的设定或文章里没叙述好的，我后续再补上说明。  
> 啊，我不太熟悉电视台的架构和运作方式，也不太熟悉美国的政治体系，如果有什么不合理的地方，大家提提建议，我看看怎么调整。


	6. GBC电视台

2003年春季，哥谭市富兰克林区，哥谭电视台。  
时政新闻部的人事经理吉米还处于神情恍惚的状态。  
他记得他在报纸上发布的明明是招聘行政专员，而且他的助理也没有告诉他今天早上有面试预约。为什么会有一位女士出现在他的办公室，要求面试化妆师的岗位。  
这位女士有着一头齐肩的麦金色秀发，她身上的灰色通勤服是今年比较常见的款式，他也见许多女同事穿过，但不知为何在她身上就显得尤其贴身，修长的曲线叫人挪不开眼。最摄魂的是她那墨绿色的眼睛。那双眸子看向他的那一瞬间，他呼叫助理进来赶人的想法立即烟消云散。  
更匪夷所思的是，这位女士没有带任何的简历，也没有任何学历证书。她只告诉了他她的姓名和年龄，然后迅速拉近了他们的距离，向他展示她的妆容。  
这大概是他经历过的最诡异的面试了。  
吉米的理智在告诉他，他应该回绝这个应聘申请，但他在这位女士的眼中看到了一些不同寻常的光芒，坚定而不容拒绝。这种光芒十分罕见。  
于是，鬼使神差地，他走到了等候室，对准备上节目的女主持人说道：“我知道这么说有点奇怪，但，你想见一见新的化妆师吗？”

******

在将“黑面具”罗曼•西恩尼斯的金库洗劫一空后，猫女就在朱利安尼区彻底销声匿迹了。  
为了接近麦克斯•史莱克，赛琳娜带着她的赃款和赚钱的装备，搬到了富兰克林。  
她参观过国会大厦，也勾搭了过里面的保安与后勤。虽说里面可以窃听到各种丑闻八卦，但安检还是太过严格，而且人员也太过密布，氛围比较令人紧张。在电视上看见新闻面对面访谈后，她终于找到了完美的落脚点。

每周五的早上，是时政新闻部的例会，在这段时间，赛琳娜经常会溜到记者们的工位上，翻看他们的笔记，偷听他们的录音。  
公众眼里的麦克斯•史莱克，与赛琳娜记忆中那个狰狞的人完全不同。  
这个男人简直就是一个魅力十足的政治家。一个爱国军人，外形彬彬有礼却不文弱，演讲时眼神坚定又犀利。执行力强，任职以来，主动推动了教育法案改革、哥谭治安整治及税收优惠政策调整。政商关系好，无家庭，零丑闻。没有丝毫负面形象。  
这与她在黑道上搜集回来的信息，大同小异。  
要不是他的档案里写着一条“1990年曾于朱利安尼大学执教”，赛琳娜甚至无法说服自己，这个男人和她会有任何的交集。  
赛琳娜只觉得脑袋里有太多的信息，她无法理解与消化。

“赛琳娜，你怎么跑到这一层来了？”  
在赛琳娜站在落地窗前发呆的时候，她的身后传来了同事的声音。  
“噢嗨，米勒！”赛琳娜匆忙地将录音笔收到袖子里，“刚刚楼下洗手间满人了，我就上来了。”  
“哦，这么尴尬……”米勒冲她眨了眨眼，“你等会下楼看看，下周的节目表出来了。”  
“你怎么这么兴奋？”  
“下周布鲁斯•韦恩会来接受采访呀！”

——布鲁斯•韦恩？


	7. Dressing Room化妆室

搬到富兰克林不久，赛琳娜便发现，一只黑猫总是在夜里跑到她家的阳台。  
这只孟买猫的脖子上挂着一个已经看不清字体的猫牌，大概是只家猫，或者曾经是一只家猫。与其他猫不同，这小家伙十分瘦小，一副营养不良的模样。它从来不捣乱，也不像野猫一样在夜里嘶吼，它只是坐在阳台门前，用它的小爪轻轻地扒拉着阳台的落地窗，用这种方式来吸引她的注意。在它连续出现两次后，赛琳娜忍不住下楼买了几包猫粮和罐头，每次它来拜访，她便给它喂些小零食，偶尔将它抱进屋内。  
这一晚，小家伙又来了。给它喂了些羊奶后，赛琳娜将它抱了进屋，准备替它梳梳毛，再让它离开。

——明天是布鲁斯•韦恩接受GBC晨间访谈的日子。  
关电脑前，赛琳娜也不知道为何突然想起这件事情。她随手在键盘上敲打了几个字，下一秒，她便已经在阅读弹出的搜索结果了。这是她第一次用自己的电脑搜索麦克斯•史莱克以外的信息，这个名字在一行行搜索历史记录中显得尤为突兀。  
1972年出生，31岁，哥谭四大家族韦恩家族的最后一名后裔。1984年，布鲁斯的双亲在散步时遭遇歹徒抢劫，当场被歹徒枪杀。歹徒至今仍未被抓获。他的母亲死后，已经因疾病失去一名儿子的罗德里克•凯恩，布鲁斯的外祖父，陷入了巨大的悲痛，离开了哥谭，将家业留给了年幼的布鲁斯•韦恩和他的表姐凯特•凯恩。凯特•凯恩放弃遗产选择从警，布鲁斯便成为了韦恩集团与凯恩集团的唯一继承人，也成为了哥谭的首富。  
1985年到1995年，布鲁斯都在瑞士留学。1996年，布鲁斯回到哥谭。再往后翻，便是花边新闻和一些无关痛痒的访谈。

“喵呜～”  
小家伙趴在了键盘上，蹭着她握着鼠标的手。  
看着小猫撒娇，赛琳娜笑了，关掉电脑，拿起了毛梳。  
替小猫打理完毛发后，赛琳娜盯着它生锈的猫牌看了好久。  
她总觉得，自己是希望对它说些什么的，但话到了嘴边又咽下了。  
最终，她还是叹了口气，将小家伙抱到室外，关上落地窗，拉上窗帘，不去看那双古铜色的眸子。

******

2003年夏季，GBC（哥谭广播公司）晨间采访。  
“新闻简报之后，我们就会请您到演播室，采访的问题之前都有发过给您的助理——哦，您的管家——潘尼沃斯先生，相信您这边也有准备讲稿，最近各界都在宣布参选，简短采访之后，我们也会请您发出评价……”  
在节目组的同事跟布鲁斯沟通采访内容时，赛琳娜在一旁默默地打量着他。  
距离上一次在福利院见到他，已经过去了6年。6年的时间没有在他的脸上留下多少痕迹，这人依然是西装革领、谈吐得体、举止大方的贵族子弟模样。非要说有什么不同了，那便是他的眼圈比6年前更深了，身材也比6年前更为健硕了，他站在她面前仿佛一座山，将5尺7的她衬得十分娇小。  
她的视线从他的皮鞋到袖针，一路往上，又回到了他的脸上。  
就在这时，布鲁斯•韦恩举手打断了工作人员的话，面带歉意地说道：“实在有些不好意思，我昨天刚从瑞士的会议回来，航班延迟，休息时间不太充裕，你们介意我在化妆的这段时间趁机休息一下吗？”   
工作人员们纷纷点头表示理解，都离开了房间。

化妆间只留下赛琳娜和布鲁斯两人。  
他说他要休息一下，但在她替他上妆时，他一直没有阖上双眼。  
每当她看向镜子想看看上妆后的效果时，都能发现他在透过镜子观察着自己。  
男人们一般都会盯着某些部位看，但他有点不同。虽说有一两次她俯身的时候，他的眼神实在不受控制地飘向了她敞开的领口，但其余的时间里，他的目光一直在她的脸上流连。  
也不知道，他是觉得她似曾相识，还是单纯对她有意思。

赛琳娜看了一眼镜子。布鲁斯的下唇唇色上得有点偏深。  
通常，赛琳娜都是让嘉宾自己抿嘴的，但这次她心血来潮，捧住了他的脸，指尖他的唇上缓缓地抹了一抹。  
有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯恍惚了。这时，演播人员在外面敲门喊道。  
“还有5分钟，韦恩先生，我们到演播室吧。”   
布鲁斯赶忙从座位里起身跟上演播助理，在离开化妆室前，他还是忍不住回头看了她一眼。  
赛琳娜低头笑了笑，将在他唇上蹭下的颜色，抹到了自己的嘴上。


	8. Hotel酒店

希望之家是布鲁斯资助的第一间福利院，他能记得许多关于这家福利院的事情，原本破烂的外墙、后期翻新改造的图书馆、一直给予他支持的修女西尔维娅……还有那个看《基督山伯爵》的女生。  
她的外貌本身已经足以令人难忘，偷了他的钢笔后又托修女还给他，这让布鲁斯对她更加印象深刻。能在他眼皮子底下成功实行偷窃的人不多，将偷走之物自发归还回去的人更是少之又少。  
后来再次拜访希望之家时，修女曾跟他惋惜道，改革前进院的孤儿，因为早年没有接受过合格的教育，又因为快要成年福利院已经没有继续养活他们的义务，许多在进入社会后成为了闲散人员，日子过得比在孤儿院还惨。  
完善福利院机制的那段时间，许多事情对于布鲁斯来说都是刚刚起步，繁忙的他便没有将那次相遇放在心上。没想到，几年之后，他竟在哥谭电视台再次见到这位女生……哦不，现在应该叫“女士”了。  
『赛琳娜•凯尔』  
布鲁斯本来只想看看她工牌上的名字，但视线还是不可避免地扫过她敞开的领口。在粉底液的遮盖下，他看不出自己的脸色有何变化，但他还是隐约感觉自己的双颊，久违地在发烫。

******

酒店顶层。

折腾了一宿，赛琳娜才终于从布鲁斯•韦恩的腰腹上起身，在松软的大床上躺下。  
也不知道是不是太久没有进行过这种操作，她总觉得这一晚的运动量要比她过往加一块儿的还要大。此刻，她的身体还未从前所未有的强烈刺激中恢复过来，泛着潮红的胸脯还在微微颤抖。

那天采访一结束，布鲁斯•韦恩便赶回化妆间向她发出了共进晚餐的邀请。  
原来这个男人既认出了她，又对她有意思。

不过有些出乎赛琳娜意料的是，说是共进晚餐，两人就真的只是一起吃了个晚餐。过了两天，他又邀她一起看了场电影，两人后续交流了许久观后感，聊到了深夜。结果那一晚布鲁斯又将她安全送回了她住的小区。想到自己平日夜里还有翻阅资料、试验解锁器械、上跆拳道课等各种安排，在布鲁斯第三次出现在电视台楼下时，赛琳娜坚决否决了布鲁斯要带她去某家知名餐厅的计划，明确地表示自己想去市中心的那家酒店“吃饭”。说完，还在钻进车内时，用鞋尖扫过他的小腿。于是这一晚，两人连饭都没吃上几口，便上楼直奔了主题。

布鲁斯俯到了她的身上，轻轻地亲吻着她的耳畔、颈窝与锁骨。  
这时，赛琳娜才在酒店昏暗的灯光下看清他的身体。这个男人的肩膀、胸膛、腹部，都有着深深浅浅的伤痕。  
“我的指甲也抓不出这样的伤呀。”赛琳娜抚摸着他肩上的伤痕喃喃道。  
“噢，这个……我以前经历过一次车祸，确实伤得比较厉害，但已经恢复过来了。”布鲁斯回答得轻描淡写，仿佛一场车祸不值一提一样，继续把脸蹭到她的身上，双唇越吻越下，直至吻到小腹的位置，他才突然停了下来。  
那么多年过去了，那三道刀疤还在，不再血红但仍然狰狞。  
“也是意外，看来我们都挺命大的。”赛琳娜不想解释这几道疤背后的故事，只想尽快转移话题，“我饿了，我们叫客服送餐吧。”  
“好。”  
布鲁斯没有继续追问下去，在她的小腹上留下最后一吻，便起身去看酒店菜单了。赛琳娜看着天花板上的吊灯，慢慢地感受着头脑在余韵后变得清醒。


	9. the Wayne Manor韦恩庄园

媒体报道与现实总会有着很大的偏差。

比方说，在杂志新闻里，布鲁斯·韦恩是个花花公子，但在实际交往时，赛琳娜对此并没有多大的感知。

以前她与异性交往时，总有一方会说“下次再见”，而“下次”通常意味着“再见”。但每次她提出“下次”时，布鲁斯总能给她定出具体的日期，甚至不惜大半夜电话叫醒他的管家，也要安排出一个合适的时间。

他们现在基本上一周会见上一到两回，每次见面也不全是直奔主题，他们也会一起看演出、打网球、聊聊晨间采访新一期的嘉宾……布鲁斯·韦恩算是她在下班后见得最频繁的人。而这样的状态已经持续了一个月了。

这个男人似乎没有什么“睡完就跑”的意思，而她也还没产生“睡完就跑”的念头。这种相处模式对她而言，既陌生又叫人忐忑。

 

******

 

这一天，两人打算一起看油画展。布鲁斯的汽车如约低调地停在了她的公司两个街区外的路口。

作为集团总裁，布鲁斯的日程还是比较紧凑的，在坐车的时候，他会让阿福跟他报一下这周的行程。

“周二例会后，卢修斯准备给您汇报研发部的新成果，晚上有市长夫人举办的慈善晚宴……”

“晚宴我必须去吗？”

“唔，新上任的警察局长詹姆斯·戈登和他的夫人也会出席，这是你们相互了解的好机会。而且我记得前几天史莱克议员也跟您提过一些关于科波特（企鹅人）势力的事情，也许你们可以在晚宴上一起见个面聊一聊。”

“确实，我想起来了，周一的时候你再提醒一下我。”

听见『史莱克议员』几个字，赛琳娜的心倏然一颤。

“你们说的是民主党那位麦克斯·史莱克吗？”

布鲁斯点点头：“对的，就是他。”

“原来你和他认识啊，”赛琳娜努力保持着平淡而不经意的语气，“一直有听时政组的同事提到他，这人好像不怎么跟媒体打交道。”

“他这人的确更偏好幕后工作吧，比较实干派。”布鲁斯笑道，“不过有些事情，与媒体做做交流也有益处。”

赛琳娜忍不住继续打探：“你们交集很多吗？听起来你对他评价似乎很高呀。”

“我认识史莱克有一段时间了。还记得我当年资助福利院时提出的那些条件吗？那就是史莱克帮我梳理出来的，他确实很懂得制定一些相互制衡的政策。现在他在改善哥谭市治安上也有一些想法。”

“是吗。感觉在市民宣导上媒体也能帮上忙，”赛琳娜假装不经意地说道，“要是能让他也接受一下采访就好了，这样我就不用总是听汤米抱怨约不上他了。”

“哈哈，找个时间我介绍他给你们台长认识吧。”

 

******

 

赛琳娜十分庆幸自己选了不宜大声说话的博物馆作约会地点。从下车到逛完整个展览，她的心思一直停留在车上的对话，甚至没有怎么回应布鲁斯关于卡拉瓦乔冷暖色应用的感想。

就在两人准备走出博物馆时，布鲁斯一边帮她拎挎包一边在她耳边低声说道：“赛琳娜，今晚到我家来吧。”

这下赛琳娜回过神来了：“嗯？今晚不去酒店了吗？”

“不，我想带你去我家。”

“……，好吧。”

赛琳娜抬起头正好迎上布鲁斯期待的眼神，下意识地，她便点头答应了。

布鲁斯看上去有些紧张，但从他肉眼可见的嘴角上扬，还是可以看出他是兴奋的。那一刻，赛琳娜觉得自己也被他感染了，心跳得没来由的快。

 

******

 

赛琳娜望着车窗外的风景，看着汽车从城区开往近郊，缓缓地驶向韦恩庄园。

踏进布鲁斯家大门的那一刻，赛琳娜觉得自己职业病都要犯了。这栋建筑里的每一个装饰品、壁画，在她脑海里都标上了对应的价位，这些价位高到叫她手痒。她刚刚还在他的车库里看见一台纯黑色的哈雷，总有一天，她会把这台宝贝儿带走的。

她收敛住视线，回过头，正好看见布鲁斯在观察着她。

“之前总有人说觉得这栋建筑比较阴森。”布鲁斯说，“你看起来挺喜欢这里。”

“嗯……一般被我喜欢不是什么好事，不过我确实觉得这房子很棒。”赛琳娜坐到沙发上，向他伸出了手，“比方说，这个沙发。”

布鲁斯牵住她递过来的手吻了一下，坐到了她的身旁。

“赛琳娜，我想告诉你我过去的故事。”


	10. Franklin Central Villa富兰克林别墅区

父母在抢劫案中身亡，原应成为监护人的外祖父精神崩溃后丢下孩子们离开了哥谭市，年幼的继承人在管家阿福的教养下长大成人。在与布鲁斯交往前，赛琳娜就已经从各种途径听闻过韦恩家族的悲剧。不过从布鲁斯的叙述中，她还是可以了解到许多不为人知的细节：譬如布鲁斯的父母虽然都哥谭是四大家族出身，但确实是在大学结缘自由恋爱后结婚的；譬如布鲁斯的父亲会在他睡前跟他讲述哥谭的历史；譬如在父母离世后，布鲁斯曾逃学跑到犯罪巷尝试找到凶手，结果被小混混抢走了身上所有值钱的东西，他只能饥寒交迫地在垃圾箱旁过了一夜，而在那一晚，他第一次亲眼看见比他更年幼的孩子靠拾荒维生……

有那么一瞬，赛琳娜觉得布鲁斯就像镜中的自己。他们有那么多相似之处，人生的轨迹与抉择却是完全相反的。

布鲁斯对哥谭市抱着强烈的情感与殷切的希望，而他在改变这座城市上也有着异于常人的热情与毅力。那种光芒，是在阴影下的她所没有的，也是她所渴望的。那天晚上，她在沙发上追着布鲁斯的双唇吻了一回又一回。

为什么要向她讲述这些故事？为什么没有打探她的过去？他对她的过去好奇吗？

她的内心其实充满了疑问，但直到布鲁斯终于将她的腿从他的肩上放下宣告这一夜的结束，她也没有将这些问题说出口。

她有些问题，她没有答案。有些答案，她无法说出口。

 

******

 

2003年的9月是赛琳娜这辈子过得最顺利的一个月。

在多次的“偶遇”与“临时救急”后，夜间时政访谈节目主持人杰西卡与赛琳娜成为了好友并提出希望赛琳娜成为她的御用化妆师。而在市长夫人举办的那场慈善晚宴中，布鲁斯也将史莱克介绍给了GBC的台长。于是，史莱克的名字便出现在了杰西卡下个月的采访名单上。

 

赛琳娜好久没有穿上猫女的制服了。

在布鲁斯的行程中再次听见麦克斯·史莱克的名字后，赛琳娜便翻出了这套黑色的紧身衣。

在布鲁斯与史莱克相约见面的那晚，她一路跟着布鲁斯的汽车，抵达了富兰克林的高档住宅区。

史莱克开门迎接了布鲁斯。躲在灌木丛后的赛琳娜终于再次看见那个男人。

这个将她母亲杀死后丢到哥谭东河的男人，这个将她推下楼然后冲着她连捅三刀的男人。她因为这个男人，痛苦了13年，而这个男人却住在这样的地方，过着逍遥的日子。

在刚刚抵达这里的时候，愤怒与仇恨的烈火在她的大脑里烧个火旺，但当她真真切切地看到那张长着鹰钩鼻的脸，她却异常快速地冷静下来了。

原来她已经离目标那么近，近到她已经可以看清他的脸，近到再往前几步，她就真的有机会，夺走他的性命。

 

随后的几个夜晚，赛琳娜都在往史莱克所住的小区跑。门锁的类型，保镖的排班，监控的位置，周边的邻居……她要摸清这些信息，以确保自己能制定一个万无一失的方案。

这种高档住宅区，保安巡逻的时间、监控摄像头旋转的角度都有着一定的规律，一切都是井然有序且可预见的。但在监控的死角处，赛琳娜总觉得，有谁在身后监视着自己。

回头再摸索了一阵，也没有察觉到有什么异常，赛琳娜便打消了这种令自己不安的念头，继续手头的工作。

 

******

 

新上任的警局局长詹姆斯·戈登在打击犯罪的热情比布鲁斯想象中的还要高涨。在得知自己可以获得足够的财政支持后，戈登便开始与曾在陆军服役的史莱克制定剿除“企鹅人”科波特势力的规划。这是一份详尽到执行落地的规划，而不是普通新官上任借着三分钟热度写出来的假大空计划。戈登这个人，很有想法。

“这是什么东西？”

听见赛琳娜的疑问，布鲁斯才意识到投影仪没关。赛琳娜一进书房，便在幕布上看到史莱克给他带来的材料。

“这是还不能向媒体公开的资料。”布鲁斯关掉了投影仪。

“看得出来。”赛琳娜一边脱下外套一边喃喃自语，“光灭掉冰山酒吧的据点和那帮意大利人还不够，企鹅人还是有投靠疤面的可能，他俩是不和，但利益交集太多了，疤面还是有替他出手的可能……”

布鲁斯惊讶地望向赛琳娜。

赛琳娜也似乎意识到自己刚刚讲出了什么不得了的话，没有继续说下去。

“新闻部那帮记者其实有讨论过这个话题，”赛琳娜解释道，“不过他们一直觉得哥谭警局这个模样，打压企鹅人也不知要等到何年何月。”

“我也这么想过，但想法总是会变的。”布鲁斯将资料放好，搂着赛琳娜的肩往外走，“我们去客厅吧，阿福听说你要来，特意做了些司康饼……”


	11. the Wayne Tower韦恩大楼

麦克斯·史莱克坐在韦恩集团大楼的顶楼办公室，俯视着楼下的街景。

落地玻璃窗倒映出他的轮廓。他的面部线条比较分明，深陷的眼窝，纤长但不夸张的鹰钩鼻，硬朗的下颌角，玻璃窗映不出他额头与眼角的细纹，也映不出他已然花白的头发，乍一看，倒映中的他与十几年前的他差别不大。

政要其实不大方便出现在富商的地盘，这段时间麦克斯·史莱克都觉得自己与布鲁斯·韦恩会面有些过于频繁了，但考虑到围剿企鹅人是一个里程碑式的行动，而且他需要试探布鲁斯对另一些事情的看法，他还是赴约了。更何况布鲁斯在打击哥谭犯罪上有着不一样的执着，做好这件事可以进一步稳固他的支持。

 

在刚与布鲁斯接触，听他描述对哥谭市的愿景时，麦克斯只当他是个愣头青，理想主义，不谙世事，只因家庭的悲剧比其他富二代多上那么几分对苍生的怜悯。但慢慢接触下来，他便觉得这位年轻人心思异常的缜密，他的知识面与洞察，光靠学府教育和优越家境也无法解释。比方说，他现在对哥谭黑帮势力分布做出的分析。

 

“确实戈登这份报告没有考虑到双面人、疤面和企鹅人过往的利益纠纷了。”麦克斯合上文档，抬头看向布鲁斯，“韦恩先生的见解每次都令我印象深刻啊。”

布鲁斯颔首道：“毕竟我身边的每位长辈对于哥谭市都有着他们的见解，我不过是咨询了他们的意见。戈登局长是个难得的人才，我希望能尽力给到他充分的支持。”

“年轻人，你真的不考虑从政吗？”

“不了，史莱克。我的视野太窄，不适合这个舞台。”布鲁斯摇头，“而且我手头上的生意已经够复杂了，再加上一个正职，我料理不过来的。”

“即便不成为政客，你还是可以参与更多的事项的。”麦克斯坐得更靠前了些，“你看汤姆斯·艾利奥特*最近就在资助化工厂行业改革的扶持政策，还在众议院里安插了他的眼线。”

布鲁斯直视着对方：“您认同艾利奥特这种做法吗？”

“这个政策推动下来，只会对他旗下的化工厂有益，对于哥谭市民来说没有任何益处。我认为这是一种不良的干预，可是光靠我现在的声音，是制止不了艾利奥特家族的干涉的。”麦克斯咬牙道，“我还需要来自另一方的力量。”

布鲁斯看向会议室投影仪的左方，上面挂着托马斯·韦恩的画像。

“对的，我也认为这是一种不良干预。但我认为我在这件事情上插手，和以暴制暴的本质是一样的。在这个问题上，我和我父亲的观点是一致的，韦恩集团不应过多地去做矫正和引导的工作。”

“即便他们可以吞并掉韦恩化工的市场份额，你也是这种态度吗？”麦克斯故意顿了顿，“我听说，在您刚继承家业，家族乱作一团的时候，汤姆斯·艾利奥特借机扼杀了你们刚收购的新业务呢。”

“生意上的事，就不在我和你讨论的范畴里了。”布鲁斯的语气并没有因为麦克斯提出的事情发生太大的变化，但麦克斯还是在他的眼神上察觉到细微的变化，“目前哥谭市的治安状况才是最影响哥谭市民生活的问题。”

麦克斯沉默了一阵，将话题带回到原先的讨论之中。

 

******

 

深夜。

走进电梯后，赛琳娜从口袋里掏出一枚袖扣，望着它出神。

 

她刚从韦恩庄园回来。难得布鲁斯没到外地出差，两人可以借爆米花电影和活塞运动放松身心。黑灯瞎火的私人电影院十分适宜顶风作案。

在布鲁斯身躯的遮挡下，被抵在座椅上的赛琳娜根本没看进去多少剧情，她只觉得快感顺着交叠碰撞的位置一路蔓延至她的大脑和心脏。放映灯熄灭，影院的调光灯再次亮起，赛琳娜正好清晰地看见了布鲁斯攀上顶峰的表情。

说实话，在赛琳娜看来，男人高潮的面部表情都是十分搞笑的，但她却觉得自己当时露出的笑容并不是被逗乐的意味。布鲁斯也不介意她在这种情境笑出声，俯下身来在她的双唇上啄了一下。

 

“说来，你来过我家多少次了？”布鲁斯在门廊上为她披上外套时问道。

“怎么，先生您终于知道不能白嫖，要按次付费了？”

布鲁斯瞪了赛琳娜一眼，赛琳娜才止住了笑。

“我这儿离电视台也不近，每次你都要连夜打车回去……要么下次我们去你家吧。”

交往了这些时日，布鲁斯是知道她住在哪个小区的，即便赛琳娜从来没邀请过他上楼，这种信息，非要打听，布鲁斯也不是打听不来。不过，赛琳娜相信，以布鲁斯·韦恩的为人，他是不会未经她的同意擅自打探的。

她可以将客厅里的黑板、档案袋都收到阁楼，她也可以将制服和危险品都挪到别的地方，但她还是产生了抵触的情绪。后来，她以“女人要保持点神秘感”婉拒了布鲁斯。

 

与布鲁斯告别的时候，她顺走了布鲁斯身上的袖扣。

这枚袖扣不是那种高级的定制品，就连上面镶嵌的蓝色晶体也不过是B级的坦桑石，可那一刻她就是想在布鲁斯身上偷走些什么。

赛琳娜打开公寓的房门，一声熟悉的叫响从阳台传来。

她拉开门帘，那只黑色的孟买猫又出现在她的面前。小家伙看见她，便不叫唤了，古铜色的眸子冲着她眨巴眨巴。

“你怎么也……嘶……”

赛琳娜冲它龇了龇牙，没好气地把阳台门推开了一点，小家伙马上从门缝里钻了进来，跑到她身边示好。

洗漱完毕后，赛琳娜熄灯上床，那团黑色的小毛球就这么安逸地窝在她的脚边小声地打着呼噜。她看了看敞开的阳台门闭上了眼。

 

******

 

周一的早晨。

没有阳台门帘的阻隔，工作日的阳光直直地照向赛琳娜的脸颊。

感觉到有什么东西在踩她的枕头，赛琳娜睁开双眼。

那团小煤球没有离开。

“见鬼了。”

赛琳娜叹了口气，一个仰卧起坐起身，将小家伙那个生了锈的名牌摘下便扔到了垃圾桶。

 

“来，爱瑟斯，给妈妈抱一抱。”


	12. GCPD警局

当一名夜间节目的御用化妆师，对赛琳娜来说不算什么难事，上过那么久的“夜班”，她的作息本来就是颠倒且不稳定的，经常锻炼的她，精力也比许多人要充沛。

不过为了迁就节目组，她还是要挤出更多的白天的时间来安排许多原本规划在夜晚完成的事务，调研、踩点、跆拳道课等等。家里多了只小猫，她还要购置宠物用品，准点喂食……

这么没日没夜地连轴转快两个星期，赛琳娜才终于在一个周末空闲了下来。

直到站在阳台伸懒腰时看见远处那栋高耸的韦恩大厦，赛琳娜才突然意识到，自己和布鲁斯好像已经有一段时间没有见面了。

翻出手机，布鲁斯给她发的最后一条短信是两个星期前发的，短信内容是“我明天要去瑞典开会，这段时间不在哥谭”，也没写回来的时间。收到信息时她还在忙，到了后面就忘记回复了。

一声不吭地消失了那么久，这在之前是没有过的。难道是这位公子哥儿终于腻了，决定把她甩了？

 

“哎，男人～”

赛琳娜在爱瑟斯面前撇撇嘴，将手机丢到一旁，一副没事人的模样。

但没过一会儿，她便坐不住，罕见地换衣服下楼买冰淇淋。

 

******

 

小超市的老板是个年老的墨西哥男人，耳朵有点背，总爱将收音机调得很大声。站在门店最靠里面的冷柜前，赛琳娜都能听见电台放的西班牙歌曲。

在她还在纠结买香草味还是牛奶味时，那首腻歪到不行的情歌播完了，老板听着信用卡广告也觉得没意思，就将频道调到了新闻节目。

『市长表示，新的基础建设规划对于哥谭市而言也是发展的契机。』

『突发新闻，在今日凌晨四点五十五分左右，警察在哥谭警局前发现了一位重伤昏迷的44岁男子。男子胸前贴着一张写有“凶犯”二字的纸，据警方调查，该名男子曾有过多次持枪抢劫与入室盗窃的犯罪记录。据本台记者最新消息，该名男子在苏醒后向哥谭警方自首，他是在1984年枪杀托马斯·韦恩及玛莎·韦恩的凶手。目前，警方仍未调查出嫌犯是被谁殴打，又是被谁送往警局的。更多最新资讯，还请继续锁定FM119.8。』

听到这条新闻后，本打算朝收银台的口香糖伸出手的赛琳娜愣住了。

 

******

 

各个电视台都在播报着这条消息。

死于枪下的哥谭首富、逃亡多年终于被逮捕的凶手、无人知晓的捕获过程、有待调查的枪杀背景、至今仍未发言的继承人……这是继“企鹅人”科波特被逮捕后最吸引眼球的新闻了，部分电视台还翻出许多托马斯与玛莎的回忆影像和葬礼报道，煽情的配乐和惊悚悬疑的背景音乐交错播放，听着就叫人起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

爱瑟斯受不了电视机的声音，一直在挠电视柜。赛琳娜则看着手机通讯录，不知道是否该对着“布鲁斯”那行摁下拨通的键。

托马斯与玛莎被杀当晚，曾带布鲁斯去看电影。布鲁斯的钱包里，至今还放着那张带血的电影票。

在赛琳娜眉头越锁越深时，她的手机屏幕亮了。

 

『布鲁斯：你在家吗？』

 

*******

 

新闻报道里一直在提及的布鲁斯·韦恩，此刻就站在赛琳娜的公寓楼下，垂着头，默不作声。

也不知道他是从哪儿找来的这么件灰溜溜的带帽夹克和脏兮兮的牛仔裤，要不是赛琳娜对他的身材十分熟悉，她也未必能将他认出来。

她上前握住了他的手，牵着他往自己公寓走。

布鲁斯的手上有伤，赛琳娜能够摸到上面新结的痂。借着走廊的灯光，她看清了布鲁斯的模样，他的整张脸都是苍白的，深得发黑的眼圈在这样苍白的脸色上显得尤为明显。右边的眼袋下，还挂着几点锈红色，不像是伤，更像是溅上去的血。

进入公寓后，布鲁斯便将她整个人搂住了。紧接着的是几个落在她额头、耳畔、领口的吻，急促但又有气无力。

赛琳娜揪住他的手臂，没让他继续往下。她和他对视了一阵，将他推进了浴室。

浴室门阖上后，赛琳娜听见了布鲁斯叹了口气，随后是淋浴花洒出水的声音。

她在门外也跟着叹了口气。


	13. Apartment公寓

布鲁斯洗完澡后，一直没有说话，赛琳娜问他一些问题，他也只是点头和摇头。  
在安抚小猫上，赛琳娜得心应手，可安抚一个人，她有点不知从何下手。拎着他的脖子给他顺毛是不太可能了。见他躺到了沙发上，她便让他枕着自己的大腿，轻轻地给他哼着自己比较熟悉的旋律。

“Lovely ladies, waiting for a bite（漂亮女人，等着你来尝）”  
“Waiting for the customers who only come at night（黑夜里等待着恩客上门来）”  
“Lovely ladies, ready for the call（漂亮女人，随叫随到）”  
“Standing up or lying down or any way at all（站着，躺着，姿势任你挑）”*

她唱得很轻，也唱得很慢，但哼着哼着，布鲁斯突然笑了。  
布鲁斯小声道：“你怎么哼这首歌……这首歌是这样唱的吗？”  
“我记得调子是这样，歌词好像是不太对，但这首歌到了后面确实慢下来了呀……”赛琳娜的手指在布鲁斯的发梢上绕着圈，“我会的歌不多，这首是我妈以前经常哼的。”  
“你妈妈喜欢这首歌？”  
“嗯，我也不知道她从哪儿听回来的，那时候跟楼下的阿姨一起唱得很欢。”赛琳娜颔首笑了笑，“（这首歌）确实挺适合她们的。”  
布鲁斯翻了个身，仰头而望。赛琳娜也在看着他。

布鲁斯终于开口了。  
“我想，你应该已经看过那篇新闻报道了。”  
赛琳娜点头。  
“杀害我父母的人，名字叫‘比尔’，他的原名是‘杰瑞’。是我把他抓住的，也是我把他打致重伤。”  
“是我的一位记者朋友给我线索的。在去找这个人之前，我查了许多关于他的资料。我知道他出身于什么样的家庭，我知道他有一位妻子，我知道他有一个还在念书的女儿……我也知道，除了我的父母，他没有杀过任何人。”  
“但是在亲眼看见他那张脸时，我就马上想起那一晚：我爸妈如何把我挡在身后，如何向他求情，最后又是如何倒在血泊中……”  
“他不知道我是谁，在看见我的时候没有一点防备。我冲上前将他摁倒在地时，他都没来得及反抗。”  
“我好像喊了好多句‘为什么杀韦恩夫妇’，但我打他的脸打得太用力了，他都说不出完整的一句话。只听见他喊什么‘不是故意的’、‘叫查理的人’、‘本来只是吓唬一下’……”  
“我没有去数我打了他多少下。直到我看见他的鼻子，已经烂掉，我才知道，这人快被我打死了……”  
“赛琳娜，我差点杀了一个人。”  
布鲁斯用自己那双还带着伤的手，捂住了自己的脸。他的身体颤抖着，但赛琳娜听不见哽咽声。  
“如果我真的杀了那个人，那他的父母、妻子、孩子，就会像当年的我一样，痛不欲生。”

赛琳娜看着房间的一个角落。她原本在抚摸布鲁斯后背的手已经停下来了。  
听着布鲁斯的叙述，童年的最坏记忆便开始在她脑海里闪现。  
她知道她应该对布鲁斯说“这不是你的错，不要给自己太大压力”，可是她还是控制不住自己的想法，狠狠地道：“那个人没有死，他应该……”  
泪水顺着她的脸颊慢慢滑落。  
连她自己都知道这个画面有多奇怪，明明应该是布鲁斯悲伤的场景，愤懑不甘的，却是她。  
布鲁斯捧住她的脸，轻轻地擦拭着她的眼角。  
“赛琳娜，别为了这种事哭泣。”泪水模糊了她的眼，她看不清布鲁斯的表情，只能听见他的声音，“你知道吗……我以前总觉得，只要我知道是谁杀了爸妈，我就可以解脱。可是，昨晚，我亲手将那个人打成那样，我心里的疼痛，依然没有减少一分一毫。我都快以为，我要这么痛一辈子了……”  
“但当我想起你、看见你之后，我就知道，我不会。”  
赛琳娜愣住了。  
有那么一瞬间，她想跟他坦诚，但她又忽然觉得，布鲁斯其实什么都知道。  
布鲁斯的指尖落在了她的唇瓣，在他挪开他的手指后，他的吻便俯上来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：赛琳娜哼的那首歌，歌词是音乐剧《悲惨世界Les Misérables》里面港口妓女们唱的《Lovely Ladies》，但调子其实是后面革命失败后，女人们一边清洗着血污一边哀悼着他们的亲人爱人时哼的《Turning》，旋律是类似的，但节奏和力度都比《Lovely Ladies》缓和很多，而且也相对悲凉一些。按照文里的设定，赛琳娜接受的文化教育比较有限，所以并不知道什么《悲惨世界》，只知道歌词，只知道妈妈唱的是妓女。  
> 说来《缄默》里老爷和猫姐一起看歌剧那一幕好美。


	14. Under the Spotlight聚光灯下

布鲁斯醒来时，觉得身体特别重，睁开眼，他便发现一只孟买猫正坐在他的胸口，眯着眼观察他。  
“跟爱瑟斯打声招呼吧。”赛琳娜坐在餐桌旁，看着还处于懵松状态的布鲁斯，不禁发笑，“昨晚我怕她吵到你休息，就把她关起来了，估计这会儿她对你有点意见。”  
“哦，是吗——啊。”他想将小家伙抱起来，结果被狠狠地挠了一道。“还真是你家的猫……”  
“我冰箱里东西不多，你凑合一下吧。”见布鲁斯气色已经恢复正常，赛琳娜松了口气，她推了推桌上那碗即食麦片，“我早上给阿福打了个电话，他10点左右会过来接你。”  
“怎么这么快就急着把我赶走，我就不能在这儿多待几天吗？你就不想每天起床都看见我吗？”  
赛琳娜扫了一眼因为没有睡衣所以裹着她的真丝浴袍的布鲁斯，冷漠地摇摇头。  
“好吧，你这狠心的女人。”  
“……”赛琳娜的冷脸没有持续太久，“下次过来，带点过夜的衣服。”

******

如果布鲁斯没有猜错的话，凶手比尔所指的查理，是参议员查理•舒默。  
查理•舒默现在是参议院中募集资金能力最强的参议员，而汤姆斯•艾利奥特就是他最大的支持者。这些年，他一直在为艾利奥特为首的商人们打压针对企业征税的政策。  
不过，鲜为人知的是，查理•舒默一开始并不是由艾利奥特拉拢的，而是布鲁斯的外祖父罗德里克•凯恩提携的。  
在真正接手韦恩集团和凯恩集团的事务后，布鲁斯了解了许多他父母死前的事情。在他们死前的那个星期，他的父亲确实与汤姆斯•艾利奥特在某些关于哥谭市城市建设上的问题有过冲突，而当时，他的外祖父是站在艾利奥特那边的。  
这个冲突，涉及的利益其实不大，只是艾利奥特作为哥谭四大家族之首，向来不喜欢被忤逆。  
如果真的是查理•舒默，那一切就说得通了。为什么在比尔错手杀死他的父母后，他的外祖父没有要求警局马上查明真相，而是直接精神崩溃；为什么比尔当年能马上改名换姓；为什么查理•舒默能够这么快获得艾利奥特的支持……  
合乎逻辑，又讽刺无比。

在听完布鲁斯的叙述后，凯特•凯恩，布鲁斯的表姐，也陷入了短暂的沉默。  
“布鲁斯……”思忖了好久，凯特问，“你会向艾利奥特做些什么吗？”  
“不会。”布鲁斯淡淡地说道，“凶手都已经被拉到聚光灯下了，调查人还是詹姆斯•戈登。已经不需要我再做些什么了。”  
“那你夜里的工作还会继续吗？”  
“会继续。”

******

在詹姆斯•戈登领导的调查下，参议院查理•舒默在19年前买凶恐吓，导致韦恩夫妇死亡的事实被公布于众。虽然没有直接证据证明汤姆斯•艾利奥特是指使查理•舒默的人，但艾利奥特家族作为这个事件的直接受益者，根本躲不过媒体的轰炸。艾利奥特旗下企业的股价也在疯狂下跌。  
韦恩夫妇枪杀案的热度持续了很长一段时间，哥谭电视台有好几个节目，都为了讨论这个话题调整了嘉宾档期。两个星期过去了，赛琳娜的同事还在讨论着这个话题。  
“一些暗箱操作其实还是可以继续的，不过这种公众形象，不知道要花多长时间才能救得回来了。”  
“听说这段时间，艾利奥特的智囊团进了个新人。”  
“啊，我知道，那个沃肯。看他之前的立场真的完全想象不到他会跑到艾利奥特那边。”  
“哈哈，看来他那边真的十分需要新血液和新形象了……噢，嗨，赛琳娜！”  
“嗨~”赛琳娜假装上前续咖啡，打断了两位同事的对话。“对了，瑞克，下周我们组的嘉宾不会再变了吧。”  
“不会变了，再调约不到人了。下周是麦克斯•史莱克。”瑞克突然好奇，“哎，赛琳娜你不是只负责化妆吗？怎么也问嘉宾档期。”  
赛琳娜冲他眨了眨眼：“化妆师也要提前为嘉宾做功课的。”


	15. Underground Parking地下停车场

国会山。  
麦克斯•史莱克结束了和委员会的讨论会议后，便与自己的秘书一起回到了自己的办公室，关上了房门。  
他的秘书为他沏上咖啡后，便开始跟他汇报一些刚收到的情报。  
“艾利奥特最近与沃肯的会议变多了，起初他只是将一些表面工作丢给沃肯，但在被沃肯有力地驳回了几次之后，他们见面也比以前更频繁了。不过他的儿子汤米对于沃肯还是比较防备的，最近都在雇人做些调查工作。”  
麦克斯抬头说道：“让沃肯多与林恩打交道，他们后面还会有架构大调，我们还是可以根据林恩的喜好，把其他人也安插进去。”  
秘书问：“那还需要理会那个汤米吗？”  
“让他调查，沃肯不存在背景问题。”  
麦克斯正了正自己的领带，嘴角难以自抑地开始上扬。他已经可以预见艾利奥特后续被他阻拦到逐渐没落的局面了。  
他原本只是打算找出韦恩家族相关的信息，没想到还牵连出艾利奥特的事情。在他将信息透露给媒体后，还有如此个戏剧性的开场。上天果真是眷恋他的。  
“还有别的事情吗？”  
“就一些花边，布鲁斯•韦恩和他的女伴，这段时间似乎一直是这位……”  
秘书递上了几张模糊不清的照片，照片里布鲁斯•韦恩与一名女子在地下停车场亲热。  
麦克斯有点不屑地想将照片从办公桌上挪开，但他拿起照片后，目光忍不住在上面停留了一阵。  
这金发女子看着有几分眼熟。

******

赛琳娜的公寓。  
距离节目组采访麦克斯•史莱克还有3天。  
韦恩集团第二天在瑞士有个比较正式的活动，会议加几天的宴会，一耗便是一星期。出发前一晚，布鲁斯便到赛琳娜家过夜。  
趁布鲁斯在洗澡，赛琳娜再次检查了一下，她的东西是否已经都收进了衣柜里的暗格。  
赛琳娜朝浴室看了一眼，发现爱瑟斯在浴室门外一跃而起，摁下了门把。  
“哦对了，布鲁斯，你进浴室要将门反锁一下……”  
“为什么——咦，门怎么开了？！爱瑟斯不要翻我的衣服！”  
“……因为我家猫会开门。”  
赛琳娜站在敞开的浴室门外，看着光着屁股的布鲁斯拎着她被水打湿的孟买猫尝试对它进行思想教育，就忍不住发笑。

她突然有点庆幸未来的几天布鲁斯不在哥谭，因为她不知道该如何跟他解释后面的事情。

不过，如果她和麦克斯同归于尽，她也不需要解释什么了。

******

哥谭电视台。  
政客团队有自己的御用化妆师，因此赛琳娜只需要负责主持人杰西卡和另一位嘉宾的妆容，不需要提前与麦克斯•史莱克接触。  
与麦克斯•史莱克一同前来的，有他的秘书及他的两位贴身保镖。  
秘书有他家的门禁卡，两位保镖也可以打开他家的指纹锁。他们的节目在夜晚10点结束，结束后麦克斯便没有别的行程，他会与他的两名保镖一起回家。  
在开始自己的明面工作前，赛琳娜戴上了平日很少用上的工作证，往嘉宾等候室走去。她先是替助理处理了两位保镖和麦克斯用过的玻璃杯。在麦克斯的秘书与导演沟通的时候，她假装路过，往秘书身上一靠，顺走了他的钱包。

主持人杰西卡在节目开始前需要先跟麦克斯做一下预热，赛琳娜为她打上定妆粉后，她便匆忙地走了。  
电视台与富兰克林别墅区只有半小时车程，现在出发还为时过早。赛琳娜忍不住跟着杰西卡走进了演播室。  
演播室的灯光都集中在演播厅的正中央。  
她站在2号摄影机的背后，默默地看着当年将她推下屋顶的男人端坐在嘉宾席上。


	16. Studio演播室

一段简单的开场后，镜头从对准杰西卡单人的1号摄像机切换到能拍到主持人和嘉宾全身的3号摄像机。  
“史莱克议员，能邀请到您是我们的荣幸。就个人而言，我一直都是您的支持者。当年你提出的福利院改革方案真的让我印象深刻。”  
“你太客气了，杰西卡。”  
“考虑到您之前都很少参加这类节目，在正式讨论开始前，我能先问一下，您是出于什么原因接受我们采访的吗？”  
虽说麦克斯很少接受采访，但他并没有多数幕后派的怯场毛病，他鹰一样的双眼在镜头前显得特别的坚定与有力。  
“确实我之前的做事风格偏低调，不喜欢走到台前。但这段时间，一些社会事件以及朋友的建议，都让我意识到，许多动作的推进，还是需要主动与媒体接触。我也希望能通过这次机会，能与民众有着更深的交流。”  
“那您是来对地方了。”杰西卡笑了，“前段时间，‘企鹅人’被哥谭警方捕获了，负责逮捕行动的戈登警探曾说过，您在这次行动上给出了十分有力的帮助呢。”  
麦克斯颔首笑了笑：“戈登警探太谦虚。”  
“哥谭市的治安问题一直比较严峻，在剿灭科波特家族后，您觉得，后面的路会好走一些吗？”  
“我相信哥谭警局会变好，但说实话，这其实只是改善哥谭治安的短期方案。”麦克斯认真道，“哥谭市的罪犯有许多，确实有‘企鹅人’、‘刀疤’这种比较强大的极端个例，但其实在过去10年，78%的罪犯都曾是在底层挣扎的普通人。”麦克斯说道，“我的出身，相信大家都从小报上了解得很清楚了，我是在一个贫困家庭长大的，我父亲是失业的酒鬼，我母亲是无业游民，在吃不饱的时候，我的母亲就会在士多偷东西。而在拜访警局、福利院，例如希望之家福利院，的时候，我也见过吃不饱的小孩儿为了十块钱给毒品贩子跑腿。家里连基本医疗、教育资源都没有，生存都成问题的人，是不会受法律制约的。杰西卡，你知道1973年的时候，哥谭市的底层人民和精英阶层的收入差距是多少吗？”  
“这个我还真的不清楚具体的数据，还得请您详细讲讲呢。”  
“1973年到2003年，富裕阶层与底层民众的比例一直是1：99，1%的富人占据了72%的社会财富。但在这短短的30年间，富裕阶层所掌握的财富从72%飙升至96%。朱利安尼区与富兰克林区，只隔着一条哥谭东河，但两边人们的生活差距却是朱利安尼大桥所无法跨越的。哥谭治安冲突的背后，是财富没有真正的流通，阶级分化严重。社会资源过分地集中在少部分人手中。”  
“提到这个话题，那我们就必须谈到附带收益税率过低的问题了。”杰西卡的表情也变得严肃起来，这是她准备提及重点问题的惯有状态，“针对富人的附带收益税率改革，已经被提及过很多次了，众议院已经通过调整方案两次了，但每次国会议期都在这个方案还没来得及被讨论就已经结束。您和您的团队已经是第三次提出这项议案，您觉得委员会最终真的会为这项提案举行投票吗？”  
“如果是之前的话，我对此其实胜算不大，但我们都知道，韦恩夫妇事件之后，这项提案的主要反对者已经无法进行干预了，因此我觉得最终通过的可能性很高……”  
说着这句话时，麦克斯的眼睛看向了对准嘉宾面部的2号摄像机。  
站在2号摄像机的其中一名工作人员突然往后退了一步，匆匆地离开了演播厅。


	17. Bedroom卧室

节目结束后，麦克斯•史莱克在保镖的陪同下回到他的住宅。  
进屋之后，保镖A会在房子外围检查门窗、阳台、绿化带，保镖B则会检查各个房间，客厅、厨房、书房、浴室、客卧、主卧。大致检查完毕之后，保镖A便会跟着进屋守在大门的位置，而保镖B则会听从麦克斯的吩咐，守在二楼主卧外的走廊。  
常规检查完毕之后，保镖A都喜欢到麦克斯的厨房冲一杯咖啡。  
保镖A比较嗜糖，每次在冲咖啡的时候，都会加上好几勺白糖。保镖B总是说他这样喝，很破坏咖啡的口感，喝不出咖啡的味道。可是保镖A觉得问题不大，毕竟他喝咖啡单纯为了提神。  
今天他觉得嗓子有点干，估计是刚才为了跟电视台的美女搭讪，说了太久的话，没怎么喝上水。  
保镖A连喝了几口后，“咚”的一声晕倒在地。  
听见异响的保镖B下楼查看是什么情况，结果还没等他走到厨房喊出保镖A的名字，他的后背就被人狠狠地扎上一针。

******

麦克斯•史莱克从主卧的浴室里走出，发现自己的衣柜门是敞开的。  
房间内没有任何的声响，当他往一边看时，一条皮鞭狠狠地抽向了他的后背。  
这是一条驯兽的皮鞭，一鞭下来他的后背已经留下了一道深深的红印。这绝对不是他的政敌或得罪过的帮派惯用的手法。  
皮鞭又狠狠地抽了他两下，他转过身一把拽过那根皮鞭，结果发现对方并没有使劲握住，由着他发力。他猛地一扯，整个人就往后仰，还没等他站稳，一个黑色的身影便冲了上来将他一脚踹翻，掰住他的手腕便给他扣上了手铐。

被人捆住推到床上时，麦克斯才看清将他制服的人是什么模样。  
对方身着黑色紧身衣，是个女人。  
这个女人摘下面罩，露出了一张美艳又带着杀气的脸。  
他见过这张脸。

房间发生了这么大的动静，两名保镖肯定是已经被撂倒了。两名保镖需要每30分钟向安保进行常规汇报。他知道这个女人是谁，他也知道她为了什么而来，他只需要争取足够的时间。  
“年轻人，我认得你，你今晚也在哥谭电视台。”麦克斯主动开口了。“无论你是受谁的指使，我都希望你知道，这么做是不——”  
他还没来得及把话说完，就被对方打断了。  
“你为什么要杀玛姬•凯尔……”  
听见那个名字后，麦克斯的眼神躲闪了。  
“谁是玛姬•凯尔……”  
“你为什么要杀玛姬•凯尔……”对方不打算放过他，一直重复着这句话。  
“不……”  
“你为什么要杀玛姬•凯尔……”对方的语气越来越重了。  
“你没有任何证据……”  
“我就是证据！！！” 对方上前揪住了他的领口，咬牙切齿道，“你为什么要杀害一个手无寸铁的女人？！”  
“我没有杀那个妓女，那只是意外！！”麦克斯吼了出声，“她如果当时不反抗，我就不会失手掐死她！！”

“……你和你的母亲，是我人生最大的失误。我的第一个错误，是我找了一个不会玩SM的妓女，第二个错误，是我没把你杀死。我活到现在，除了你们母女闹出的事情，基本每一步都是按照我的预期在发展。”  
麦克斯也知道自己说的太狠了，收起了狰狞的面孔。  
“我知道你在录音。你就想想，这段录音流出去，对布鲁斯•韦恩有什么影响，赛琳娜•凯尔。”  
听见布鲁斯的名字，赛琳娜的身体颤动了，看见她神情的变化，麦克斯继续道：“你在演播室一直有在听我说话。我看见你的表情了，你很清楚我是对的。我已经扳倒了科波特了，凯恩是个老废物，韦恩不是障碍，艾利奥特也快被我架空……就差那么一步，我就可以推翻四大家族，消除他们对哥谭政治、经济的干涉，让哥谭市的底层有了重新翻牌的机会。”  
无论他怎么说，那双墨绿色的眼依然在死死地瞪着他。  
叫他发寒，叫他心虚。  
“是的！是我错手掐死了玛姬•凯尔，是我把你推下了楼！我很抱歉！但你看看大局吧，我带来的社会贡献，远比你妈那一条命值钱！”  
最后一个音节还没来得及从嘴里跑出来，麦克斯便已经意识到自己说错话了。

听见那段话后，赛琳娜舞出手里的鞭子就往麦克斯身上抽。  
“不……不！！！……你没有资格这么说。”  
“一条命……十三年……怎么可能……怎么可能用‘失误’就一笔带过！”  
“就因为你那几条政策，我妈的死就不应该被追究吗！！！”  
“我妈活得好好的，她挣钱，她上成人学校，酒吧老板都已经愿意给她一份工作了……她是一个有希望的人！！！她一生最大的悲剧，不在于穷，不在于她是妓女无法翻身，而且在于她遇上了你！！！”  
赛琳娜不再嘶喊了，她将手里的鞭子收了起来。  
“我不在乎什么治安、税收、福利院……我不在乎什么哥谭市的底层……”  
她垂下了头，从身后掏出了匕首，一步一步地走到麦克斯面前。  
“……如果她没有死，她应该是跟你差不多的年纪。”  
她淡淡地说道，一只手掀开了麦克斯的睡衣。  
握住匕首的手慢慢抬高，最后狠狠地刺向麦克斯的腹部！

“没有——”  
一刀！  
“什么——”  
两刀！  
“能比她的命更珍贵！”  
三刀！

她捅麦克斯刺得那么狠那么用力，连她自己的手掌都被刀刃划伤了。  
这个满头银发的男人，此刻已经说不出话来了，他一张嘴便吐出了血，呛得他喘气都困难。他粘稠的血液染红了床单，还溅到了她的脸上。  
他还有一口气。  
这时，她听见警报器的声响，门外似乎还有汽车刹车的声音。  
她握着刀的手还想再捅上几刀，可是她不受控制地开始想象自己被逮捕的画面，想象自己的照片出现在电视节目和报纸上，谁都看得见。  
如果她现在杀了他，她便来不及逃跑了。  
一楼大厅的木门已经被撞开了，声音十分响亮。  
她还是倔强着想继续动刀，可这时，她的脑海响起了另一个男人的声音。熟悉又温和。

『赛琳娜，快跑。』


	18. In Dreams梦里

赛琳娜不知道自己是怎么回到自己家的阳台的，麦克斯的话和聒噪的警铃声依然在她的大脑里转。  
在离开麦克斯家的时候，她胡乱地用被子擦了擦身上的血，但溅在她脸上的血她没有抹掉。此刻，那几滴血已经在她的脸上凝固了。  
她踉踉跄跄地穿着猫女的衣服走进了浴室。

血液遇热会凝固，其实更适合用冷水洗，但淋浴下赤裸的赛琳娜失神地将水温调高了。热水的冲刷下，整个浴室都飘浮着白色的水气。  
她颤抖着在水汽中抽噎，泪水混杂着头顶落下的热水顺着她的脸一路而下。  
她不是一个爱哭的人，从小就不是，但不知为何她这辈子的泪水都在这一年爆发了。  
原本只是落泪，到了后面是哭喊，她都不知道原来自己能发出这么狼狈又崩溃的嚎叫，最后，在断断续续的哽咽中，她跪了下来，在氧气越发稀薄的浴室晕了过去。

******

赛琳娜起身，发现自己站在一片无尽的白色里。  
她身上依然穿着猫女的制服，但这套制服十分干净，而且她没有戴上面罩。  
不远处，有个女人在向她慢慢靠近。  
那是一个很漂亮的女人。她有着一头和赛琳娜相似的麦金色卷发，墨绿色的双眸，鼻子挺立又精致，她的嘴唇比赛琳娜稍微薄一些，她的面相会比赛琳娜温和许多。  
与赛琳娜记忆中的有些不同，这个女人眼角和额头都有着淡淡的细纹，一头金发中也夹杂了几缕银丝。赛琳娜比以前高了不少，现在她已经可以和这个女人并肩了。  
赛琳娜哪里见过她母亲年老后的模样。此时，看上去已经四五十岁的玛姬•凯尔站在她面前，她便不禁发出了一声呜咽。  
她就像当年那个被人欺负的小女生一样，委屈难过又带着极其的不甘，在她妈妈面前一边落着泪，一边语无伦次地想要说话。  
“妈……”她握住了玛姬的手，紧紧地攒在手里，“妈、妈……”  
“赛琳娜。”玛姬温柔地应着。  
“妈……对不起……”  
玛姬轻轻地伸出手去拍她的后背：“怎么就突然说‘对不起’了？”  
“对不起，我没能把害死你的人杀死……我确实捅了他几刀，可是他还活着……”  
玛姬没有回答，只是笑吟吟地牵着她的手，由上而下地打量着她的女儿。  
“让我瞧瞧我的小脏猫，我都多久没有好好看过你了……长得真好看，比我还好看……”  
赛琳娜被她说得有点不好意思，声音越来越小。  
“妈……”  
“你怎么还想说对不起，我以前不是让你不要说对不起，跑去跟欺负你的人说脏话的吗？”  
见玛姬板起脸来，赛琳娜便收声了，但她的目光依然停留在玛姬的身上，也依旧紧紧地抓住玛姬的手。玛姬见状噗嗤一笑，捏了捏她的脸。  
“赛琳娜，我也很想你，可我不应该在这里出现。到了最后，你还是要松开手的。”  
“但……”  
“不要急着反驳，也不要替我把话说完。”玛姬道，“赛琳娜，妈妈年轻的时候是个没心没肺的人，什么都不懂，净知道惹祸，日子也没有盼头……可是当我知道自己怀上了你之后，我便发现我变了……我怕你吃不饱，我怕你养不大，我怕你跟着我这样的妈妈在一起会学坏……这么一个生命需要我的照顾，我必须努力变得更好一些……”  
玛姬捧住了赛琳娜的脸。  
“赛琳娜，是你，让我有了担忧，也是你，让我有了期盼。”  
“我不是一个有信仰的女人，但自从有了你之后，我便每天向上帝祈祷，求他保佑你健康长大，求他保佑你好好活着，不要受我影响，最后像我一样，在深巷那样的地方苟延残喘。”  
“亲爱的，看看现在的你，健康，漂亮，能这么好地养活自己，照顾自己……你已经活出了妈妈不敢奢望的模样。我真的已经心满意足了。”  
玛姬将赛琳娜搂到怀里，久违地抱住了她。她轻轻地抹去自己眼角的泪水，在赛琳娜耳边说道。  
“赛琳娜，我已经死了，但你没有。你是个有未来的人，不要只把情感放在一个死人身上，更不要因为一些改变不了的过去，放弃了你的未来。”  
玛姬在她额上印下一吻，留下了最后一句话。  
“妈妈祝你有个精彩的未来。”

******

赛琳娜在地板上睁开了眼。  
花洒依然开着，不断地喷出热水，但浴室的门被打开了，水汽已经渐渐地消散了。爱瑟斯不知什么时候开的浴室门，这会儿在一个劲儿地蹭着她的脸。  
刚才一定是她没开排气扇，热气闷在浴室散不去，导致她缺氧晕了过去。  
她的生命又一次被猫救了回来。

赛琳娜颤颤巍巍地从地板上站了起身，感觉自己获得了重生。


	19. Chapter 19

布鲁斯从瑞士回来后，赛琳娜的公寓已经被搬空了。  
她的同事说不出她的去向，她的房东连她的名字都记不清。电视报纸都在讲述着她的故事，但没人知道她的踪迹。  
布鲁斯只能将那盒瑞士巧克力带回了韦恩庄园。  
他在书房来回踱步了很久，最后发现自己的书桌上放着一封信。

******

两周前，麦克斯•史莱克在自己的家中遇袭了。  
他醒来后，对媒体和警方说，袭击他的是企鹅人的残党。  
可是，麦克斯被袭击的新闻过去一周后，《星球日报》旗下的一名记者，路易斯•莱恩，在自己的专栏里发布了一篇长篇报道。  
报道叙述了众议院民主党领袖麦克斯•史莱克在13年前谋杀了名叫玛姬•凯尔的女人，在杀人弃尸后，他又重返犯罪现场，遇见玛姬•凯尔的女儿赛琳娜。他在深巷将赛琳娜推了下楼。赛琳娜在事故中存活了下来，长大后，找到了麦克斯并进行行刺。  
整篇文章没有采用任何化名，指名道姓。文章的最后附上了两张照片，一张照片上，是一个用口罩遮住脸的女人掀开自己的衣服，露出了小腹上的三道刀疤，底下写着“赛琳娜••凯尔”。另一张照片上，是一把带血的利刃，配文写着“刺杀麦克斯•史莱克的凶器”。  
这些证据不够充分，不能直接证明麦克斯•史莱克谋杀了玛姬•凯尔，但那把利刃还是能证明赛琳娜•凯尔就是将麦克斯刺伤的人。  
这篇文章在一夜之间掀起了巨大的波澜。

******

韦恩庄园。  
布鲁斯坐在壁炉前，展开了赛琳娜留下的那封信。

> 『亲爱的布鲁斯，  
> 很抱歉，我隐瞒了你那么久。相信你已经从媒体上了解到了我的故事。  
> 一直以来，我都知道你对我的感情，我也知道我从来没有给过你正面的回应。因为我不敢回应。  
> 我没有你说的那么好。我是一名小偷（惯犯）；一名杀人犯（虽然未遂）。  
> 我做不到像你一样，宽恕我的仇人。  
> 从小到大，我的人生目标只有一个，那就是找到杀害我母亲的人，然后将他除掉。  
> 我那么想杀掉麦克斯·史莱克，和他同归于尽，可是，到了最后，我都没能成功……因为在举刀的那一刻，我的脑海里响起了你的声音。  
> 那一刻，我怕我活不下来了，我怕你知道我杀人了。我下不去手，只想逃跑。
> 
> 其实，这样可能对我来说是一个更好的结局，可是在短时间内，我真的没办法面对没能把麦克斯杀掉的自己，更没办法面对让我丧失了杀意的你。  
> 你我都是身上布满了伤痕的人，我们都需要一点愈合的时间。我现在尤其需要这样的时间。  
> 放心，我不会再尝试杀死麦克斯了。在我选择对媒体公开的时候，我便已经选择放下那段过去，放下作为赛琳娜·凯尔的一切。
> 
> 请原谅我的不辞而别。
> 
>   
> P.S.也请原谅我偷走了你的胸针……  
> P.P.S.……以及你那价值50万美元的手表。上面的细钻我很喜欢。  
> 赛琳娜·凯尔』

信纸的最后，印着赛琳娜的唇印。  
布鲁斯看着那个唇印，不禁发出了一声笑。  
在重新看完这封信后，他轻轻地叹了口气，将信纸折好，和他的全家福放在了一起。


	20. Rooftop屋顶(END)

富兰克林医院。  
麦克斯·史莱克躺在病床上，看着冷清的病房。  
警局不会因为路易斯·莱恩的文章逮捕他，可是，他跟他的团队已经因为赛琳娜的公告全数作废了。他被众议院撤掉了职位，他曾经的同僚也不再敢和他接近了。跟了他五年的秘书，甚至没敢来探望他，只寄来了一个果篮。  
他当过6年兵，但常年熬夜的办公室生活已经令他原本健壮的体格变得不如从前了。赛琳娜给的三刀十分的凶狠，他至今都没能恢复过来，每天都要毫无尊严地被连英语都说不好的保姆翻来覆去地检查，以防病情进一步恶化。  
在这连收音机都没有的病房里，他根本无法了解外界的信息。  
“笃笃笃。”  
他听见了叩门声。  
“是我，布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
听见布鲁斯的声音，麦克斯急切地坐起了身。  
“进来！”

布鲁斯进门后没有说话，只是默默地打量着面无血色的麦克斯。  
麦克斯还是率先打破了沉默：“我们努力的一切结果都被那个女人毁了。”  
布鲁斯摇了摇头：“不，没有‘我们’，也没有‘一切’，只有你。”  
麦克斯一脸惊讶：“我的团队不是已经……”  
“让民众重新接受你的团队确实很艰难，但我会尽力让其他人都被保住，让那些政策最终都落实下去。”布鲁斯在他的病床上坐下了，“史莱克，你没有说错，哥谭市的冲突确实在于阶级过于固化而社会分配不均。你们要推动的改革方案没有什么问题……唯一的问题，在于作为领导者的你。”  
“在于我？”  
“是的，你如今落得这幅模样，我也不想再说什么‘你要为你的过去负责’了……史莱克，你很能理解底层人民在挣扎，可是你并不知道他们是为了什么在挣扎。理解不了这一点，你是很难带领着你的团队继续向前走的。”  
“……”  
麦克斯试图反驳，但思前想后，始终举不出恰当的理由。  
“再见，史莱克。”  
这是布鲁斯与麦克斯说的最后一句话。   
麦克斯知道，他已经彻底被放弃了。  
“至少，我在历史上留下了我的姓名。我不算遗憾。”  
在布鲁斯离开后，他看着床头柜上的旧报纸，吐出了一口血。

******

3年后。   
正在哥谭市博物馆展示的一颗东非名钻“伊丽莎白”被窃走了。  
传闻盗走这颗名钻的是多年前将黑面具的金库洗劫一空然后在朱利安尼区销声匿迹的“猫女”。

深夜，富兰克林区公园大道社区。  
一位身着黑色紧身衣的女人抱着一只孟买猫，出现在了75号大楼的顶楼。  
这是哥谭证券首席执行官的住宅。这间房子装修无比奢华，有着许多来自世界各地的藏品与珍宝。房子的主人目前还在海外度假，而大楼的保安，正在门外呼呼大睡。  
女人找到了位于书房的保险柜，轻松地解开了保险柜的锁，扬开了带在身上的口袋，心情愉悦地将自己看上的第一样饰品丢了进去。  
还没等她将第二样饰品放进去，她便突然听见有人喊“把东西放回去”。  
女人有点惊讶，回头一看，一个身着黑色制服的男人出现了在她身后，这个男人的衣服上还印着一只黑色的蝙蝠。  
“蝙蝠侠？”  
她是有听说过这个喜欢在夜里惩恶扬善的义警的。不过，她对自己的身手颇有信心。  
可还没等她伸出手里的勾爪，她就看见自己的猫扑了上前——一个劲儿地蹭那人的腿。  
两人一下子陷入了尴尬的沉默。

该死的，她就知道这个男人以前有事瞒着她！

僵持了片刻，猫女将手里的袋子扔到了一旁。  
“只需要我把东西放回去吗？需不需要我跟你回去，提供深夜服务？”  
她冲对面的男人眨了眨眼。

  
“布鲁斯·韦恩。”

 

【END】


	21. The Life of Max Shreck反派的故事【番外】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刻画反派时写的故事线，没有具体去补充一些场景描写和对白，只是流水账，但也算是给大家一个完整的反派角色。

麦克斯·史莱克出生在一个环境十分差的家庭。  
麦克斯的父亲在经济危机失业后，不再去努力找工作，成天怨天载道，家暴他的母亲。  
要说他母亲对他很好，倒也不至于。所以即便他父亲打了他母亲，他也不会上前制止，家里太吵就去图书馆。  
从小比较聪明的他，急切地想要摆脱那个随随便便就能被历史浪潮颠覆的底层生活。  
中学生的时候，他就很清楚，目前的经济条件，能接受的教育很有限，也很难获得一份稳定发展的工作。所以他选择了在17岁从军，决定服役几年后进入他心仪的名校。  
和战友一起战斗给了他些许的人性，战场上的厮杀给了他暴力倾向的宣泄口（家暴环境出生的人，大多都有暴力倾向），军队的生活给了他团队合作的头脑，并给了他强大的自制力。  
他在陆军军队表现十分优秀，他自己也想过继续在军队里待下去。然而，在一次特别凶险的捕捉行动中，他几乎丧命。他开始思考，为什么要进攻，为什么要防守，为什么他和他的兄弟要牺牲。当他的兄弟还带着满腔热血时，他就已经意识到，即便是做了军人，他也依然是这个社会的底层，依然被阶层上方的随手派遣随手支使。  
他想将高他一等的人扯下来，自己成为制定规则的人。服军役后，进入名校的门槛会低一些。6年服役期满了之后，他便离开了军队，开始回到哥谭念书。  
权力的中心离外界有很多层，所以他选择从官商勾结最严重、灰色地带最多的地区下手，没有去富兰克林大学就读，而是去了朱利安尼区就读法学系，并开始为从政做准备。  
任教几年，交往一段时间的富家女跟他分手，攀上财富的计划落空。心情不爽又有生理需求，就去深巷，选了个看上去比较干净的站街女。结果这个看上去比较干净的女人，从来没试过做爱时被掐脖子，反抗特别激烈，他在头脑发热的时候就把人掐死了。从军时杀死过人，所以很快就冷静下来，知道水最能冲掉痕迹，观察了一下环境，就将这个女人丢到最近的哥谭东河。  
出于谨慎，他那几个星期都有回到犯罪现场观察警方调查，无人看守后，他特意戴着手套回去看有没有遗漏什么痕迹，刚好碰上赛琳娜，情急之下把她也杀了。（用那么不干脆的杀人手法，也是因为内心残余的施虐欲）朱利安尼环境其实特别差，他知道天天有这种事情，警方不会管。杀了赛琳娜后，他也调节好心态，不再去掩盖或打听，省得自己被暴露，跑去富兰克林任教并开始做从政的准备了。  
他觉得后面他作为制定规则的人，肯定会优化整个环境，一个妓女算不得什么，他不能因此坐牢。  
也不能说他毫无愧疚，后来每次跟女人上床，他都能想起这对母女，硬不起来，因此后面都是单身。  
后来，他发现自己的头发和他的父亲一样，是比较容易变白的发质，索性全部染白了，让自己看上去更年老，更有资历一些。  
在从政之后，麦克斯就开始知道整个哥谭甚至整个国家的势力分布，开始了解四大家族各自对哥谭的影响。艾利奥特当权，科波特是罪犯，凯恩因为儿女双亡不再管事，韦恩还十分年轻而且无心参政。  
他知道自己要搞垮哪个家族，要拉拢哪个家族。  
他先是落实了很多利于教育发展的条款，并以孤儿院为切入点，协助刚回国的布鲁斯·韦恩一起做福利院改革，获得了韦恩家的支持。紧接着，他就开始推动加强警力、提升治安的动作，同时又大声表态自己是支持艾利奥特家族的企业策略，借此削弱科波特，同时让艾利奥特家族幸灾乐祸地旁观。  
接下来艾利奥特家族是比较难处理的。麦克斯想借布鲁斯之手毁掉当权家族，但布鲁斯觉得现在的体制是有问题的，但不是最严重的，有很多问题都比这迫切。而且凯恩家族、艾利奥特家族里都是他的亲戚、长辈、朋友。麦克斯本来想用布鲁斯童年的时候，艾利奥特家想吞食他的财权为由，但布鲁斯觉得这很正常，很多决策者都会这么干。  
没有资金和人脉支持，一些动作实施不下来。这时，麦克斯通过某个线人，找到了杀害托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩的凶手，发现幕后推手是艾利奥特。幕后推手也披露了艾利奥特与韦恩之前的不和。  
借助线人之手，他将真相透露给了记者。不知为何最后是蝙蝠侠抓到了罪犯，并将罪犯丢到了警局前面。多年前的案件开始了重审。  
审判结果令艾利奥特家族陷入十分尴尬的处境，一些暗箱操作可以继续，但是一些需要公众形象推动的事情无法开始。麦克斯有一个公众形象十分中立、十分健康的心腹，几波推荐，这位心腹就成了艾利奥特的发言人，融入了他们内部智囊团，并开始架空艾利奥特。  
眼看着胜利就在前方了，麦克斯发现当年那个妓女的女儿赛琳娜，并没有死。

—————————END—————————

麦克斯·史莱克所推崇的政策，确实是促进社会公平，减少阶级矛盾的政策。  
他在战场上杀人，只是服从命令，他夺去了玛姬·凯尔的性命，确实是失误。  
他从政后，做的每一件事，对于人民而言，都是好事。  
很难说他是不是好人坏人，他只是一个自私且目的导向十分严重的人。  
赛琳娜的妈妈很爱赛琳娜，所以赛琳娜是知道爱一个人是什么样的滋味，真实地向往着美好是什么样的滋味。  
但麦克斯其实在他成长的过程中，并没有获得过多少的爱，他的父母不管他，他的战友无法理解他，曾经的情人也没有走近他。他只知道在底层人民挣扎着向上有什么障碍，但他其实没有思考过底层人民挣扎着要去的，是什么地方。  
这样的人可以推动事情进展，但他缺少一种对美好生活的信仰。这也是布鲁斯为什么一直对他难有信任。  
这样一个人，会制定什么样的政策和方向，完全看他自我。其实风险很大。  
所以不需要因为赛琳娜伤了他，断了当前的大好趋势，就过分指责赛琳娜。越是理想的体系，个人的作用就越是微小。


	22. Postscript后记

填坑全靠一口气，去他妈的汤姆帝( ﾉﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ︵┻━┻

当初我真的被Tom King写的蝙猫气得不行。  
我不能忍受自己最喜欢的DC角色，被人写得只剩下“蝙蝠侠的落跑老婆”这个头衔，没有一点血肉，只有恋爱脑，仿佛一个行为难以解释的神经质。于是我自己试着梳理脉络，以猫女为主角，写了这篇剧情向的文。

赛琳娜和布鲁斯都是有旧伤的人，旧伤不在于肉体，在于内心。两人的伤痕都是因为对方而愈合的。因此起了《伤痕》这个名字。  
和仇人同归于尽，是我最最开始给赛琳娜设定的结局。发现麦克斯这种人无法被定罪、很难被影响，绝望的赛琳娜才会一直抱有和他同归于尽的想法。  
只是到了后来，布鲁斯的存在给了她对未来的想象和憧憬，我才很快改掉了这个结局。我不想为了跟汤姆王赌气，就刻意去淡化对老爷的描写。

一无所有＜心里有恨且一无所有。

失去了母亲的赛琳娜已经成为那种一无所有只剩下心里的恨的人，她是因为布鲁斯才发生变化的。  
在福利院最后两年，她想起了被照顾是什么滋味，和布鲁斯谈恋爱之后，她想起了自己被在乎是什么滋味。

两个人互相靠近，互相愈合，憧憬过有彼此的未来，这是我个人觉得蝙猫二人关系发展到最深的一步。我从不指望这两个有童年阴影、心理障碍的人，能有什么朝夕相处、儿女双全的结局，他们光是能为对方放下心防，就已经是一件很难得很难得的事。

另外要强调的一点是，文中除了赛琳娜，所有人的本意，都不是杀人。他们大多只想着牟利，夺走别人的性命只是因为失误。  
即便像企鹅人这种，他杀人，取乐的成分也不多，更令他满足的，是特权。  
我一直觉得，杀人是解决问题的方式中，最差、最绝望的一种。这一点我是十分认同蝙蝠侠的。没有强烈的情感冲突作支撑，让我的角色杀人，显得他们挺无能的。

——————————————

我不是一个专业写手，平时都是用下班时间动动笔，短板其实还是蛮多的：文笔不够好；对白在中英文切换上十分不自如（因为很多时候脑子里冒出的是英文台词）；比较喜欢顺着时间线由头说到尾，叙述比较流水账；剧情偏现实主义，不太适用于漫画人物；背景知识不够……  
写这篇文中途我还脱坑了两次，中间鸽了很久，导致写的时候其实有些情感没连上……  
我还喜欢写好马上发，发完再检查……  
啊，问题还蛮多的，感谢大家这么一路看下来了🙏🏻


End file.
